fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Rush (Reboot)
Kingdom Rush (Reboot) is a reboot of the tower defense franchise Kingdom Rush. It has a more in depth plot, is more complex and is developed by Stardust Works instead of Ironhide. Gameplay The gameplay of the reboot is mostly the same as it's predecessor, with a few differences including a new weakness and resistance system. Towers One difference between the reboot and its predecessor is the greater variety of towers. While the original game included only four base towers, the reboot includes 10, all unlocked throughout the first five levels. The towers are listed below. Heroes Heroes have received a major rework. They are now linked to specific towers and give bonuses to those towers. The points used to upgrade the heroes return but they are used in a new way. They are now used to permanently train heroes new skills. Before every battle, the player can select three skills to use in the level. Each skill does something different and is on a cooldown. These skills are separate from the Rain of Fire and Reinforcements abilities, which also return. Story Kingdom Rush follows the player, an unnamed general working in the service of King Denas V. The player travels through the land of Lineria, battling hordes of ravenous beasts while approaching the castle of the dark demon lord Moloch. It is heavily implied that it is the land of Lineria from the pre-reboot games but around 100 years in the future, due to the familiar locations but new characters and better technology. The story is shown through comics at the start of each level and the descriptions of the levels. Levels Levels remain mostly the same, although they are now divided into 'Areas'. Main Campaign Forest #Southport #Pagras #Twin Rivers #Silveroak Village #SIlveroak Forest #The Citadel #Hushwood #Heart Of The Forest (BOSS: The Hacksaw) Desert #Hammerhold #Forsaken Sands #Sape Oasis #Cactus Cavern #Nazeru's Gates #Bucanner's Den #Abandoned Ravine #Djinni Ruins (BOSS: Lamp Keeper) Mountains #Coldstep Mines #Icewind Pass #Glacial Heights #Ha'kraj Plateau #Stormcloud Temple #Sarlegaz' Lair #Icicle Caves #Frostbite Crevasse (BOSS: Frostbite Elemental) Jungle #Crimson Valley #Snapvine Bridge #Lost Jungle #Ma'qwa Urqu #Temple Of Saqra #Volcanic Depths #Forbidden Ruins #Infernal Temple (BOSS: Volcanic Guardian) Beach #Port Tortuga #Storm Atoll #The Sunken Citadel #HMS Navybane #Undersea Kingdom #Starfish Shores #False Island #Shrine Of Aquarius (BOSS: Aquarius The Vain) Underground #The Underpass #Beresad II's Lair #The Dark Descent #Emberspike Depths #Stalactite Forest #Crystal Caverns #Stonepeak Mines #Ruinas (BOSS: Lord Emberspike) Wastes #The Wastes #Forsaken Valley #Tower Ruins #Rotten Forest #Pit Of Fire #Pandaemonium #Hellfire Plateau (BOSS: The Gatekeeper) Hell #Fields Of Torture #Fireswept Dunes #Frostburn Pass #Volcanios Jungle #Magmatic Ocean #Ruby Caverns #Wasted Lands #The Throne Room (BOSS: Moloch) Mini Campaigns Rise Of Gul'thakki #Ruins Of Acaroth #Orctown #Castle Gul'thakki (BOSS: Gul'thakki) Malicia's Reign #Rockhenge #Grimmsburg #The Unseelie Court (BOSS: Malicia) Haunted Wastes #Bonesburg #Nightfang Swale #Dusk Chateau (BOSS: Drakula) Into The Hive #Crashed Spaceship #Alien Hive #Queen's Chamber (BOSS: Queen Reaper) Greenmuck's Revenge #Tainted Forest #Acidic Lake #Rotten Heart (BOSS: Greenmuck) Category:Strategy Games Category:Tower Defense Games